Sarah Jean's New Life
by ExternalTwin
Summary: A girl comes to Xavier's after her powers erupt around her.
1. Default Chapter

"Sarah Jean! I demand you come with us!" Alyssa stomped her foot and continued, "I won't take no for an answer!"  
  
Sarah shook her head.  
  
"You know I have to get a jump start or else my schedule will get all screwed up. You of all people should-"  
  
"I know, I know...and I do but it was worth another try to convince you. Mexico won't be the same without you, you know. We'll probably get lost and wander around some tiny village looking for our hotel until the locals take pity on us and air freight us back to San Diego where we belong." Alyssa grinned and Sarah couldn't help but grin back at her.  
  
"It won't be that bad and besides, David speaks Spanish as well as I do and he wouldn't let you get lost... for long." They laughed together but stayed quiet. Sarah knew she would miss them while they were gone and wish she was with them the whole time but the senior trip coincided with her college's summer session.  
  
Sarah sighed while she thought about her plans. This summer session couldn't be helped and she hated that it would separate her friends from her. They had been together all through High School and while Sarah knew this day would come she had avoided coming to terms with it as long as possible. In her heart she knew this was the dividing point and it would never be the same. She sighed again but Alyssa interrupted with a pillow.  
  
"Quit being melodramatic! We'll be back in time to help you with your first test!"  
  
Sarah nodded and surreptitiously grasped a pillow. Weapon in hand she muttered, "Whomp me with a pillow, will you?" and engaged Alyssa in a pillow fight to the death. Well, not quite death. They still had to finish packing Alyssa's suitcase with her vacation sundries.  
  
The next day, Sarah went to the airport with David and Alyssa and stayed with them as far as security would allow her. They were leaving today for the Mexican resort the senior trip was headed to. Since Sarah had spent the whole day with Alyssa the day before she said a short goodbye to Alyssa before she passed through the 'passenger only' area. Then she turned to David and started to speak the normal, "Be safe, Don't drink the water, and Don't get so drunk you can't find the hotel" but halfway through her litany she forgot what she was saying and became lost in David's deep blue eyes. The emotion that glinted there was unfamiliar to Sarah and she frowned. David saw her concern and stopped her before she could speak again.  
  
"Sarah Jean," he said, "we've been friends for a long time now and I know it probably isn't the best time to tell you this since I'm on my way to a foreign country, but I can't not tell you any longer. I can't say for sure when I first began to feel this way but I knew the first moment I saw you that you were unlike anyone I had ever known. You know, I think it was that math test you helped me with Sophomore year, or maybe it was Freshman year. You remember that test that had absolutely no numbers and was all letters and theory..."  
  
It was then he spared her a glance and realized he was rambling while she was hanging on a thread. There was laughter and annoyance warring in her eyes because this behavior was common to David but she was waiting with baited breath to hear the cause of his spiel.  
  
David took a deep breath and came to his point. "Sarah Jean," he repeated, "I'm in love with you."  
  
Sarah expelled her breath and smiled the most luminous smile David had ever seen.  
  
"David," she began slowly, "I remember that math test and all the formula memorizing we had to do. I had nightmares about that test for a week and then the teacher decided to let us use note cards for the formulas. I-"  
  
David stopped her with a look and she gave him all sugar and innoncence.  
  
"David," she began again with a smile, "I'm in love with you too."  
  
David picked up her up before she was even finished saying it and was spinning her around. He set her down and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Can we talk when I get back, Sarah?"  
  
"I think we better"  
  
"Great," he said and released her so he could pick up his bags.  
  
"David?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, David?"  
  
"What do you mean? I checked my suitcase, I've got my carry-on, boarding pass, ticket, baggage claim..." he looked at her for clarification and it finally sunk in. Sarah stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at his continued hesitancy and then he acted. Gathering her into his arms, he kissed her with all his heart and she returned in kind. When they broke apart, she hugged him close and repeated her list of cautions, adding "Stay away from the local girls" to the end.  
  
David grinned and gathered his stuff once again. Another quick kiss and a goodbye and he was gone.  
  
That was the last time she would see him. 


	2. Sarah Jean's mutation

The week passed and Sarah began classes. Almost immediately she was laden with homework and research so voluminous she wondered if the teachers were in a competition to assign the most work in the shortest amount of time. At that thought she knew a break was needed. She swiveled her chair to face the window and relaxed.  
  
'I wonder what David and Alyssa are up to.' She returned to her desk and found the post card that had come the day before. It showed an impossibly beautiful beach scene complete with pristine waves and gorgeous sunset. She flipped it over and read the messages once more.  
  
Sarah Jean, our seniors boys are acting quite the Californian fools we know them to be and thank the Lord the locals are used to it or we'd be thrown out of the country faster than you can say 'Adios, Muchachos' Hey look! I'm learning Spanish! -Alyssa  
  
A shorter message from David followed:  
  
Sarah, mi amor, I wish you were here. We will talk the MINUTE I come home! Hasta Luego! -David  
  
She sighed and glanced at her calendar. Another week before they would return and she desperately wanted it to go quickly. She sighed again and turned to her history book.  
  
'It should be illegal to assign this many chapters at once.' She fell to her task, pausing at intervals to look at the picture on the postcard.  
  
Night before the return  
  
Sarah sat upright in bed, wisps of her dream still dissipating. Her mind was moving, trying to recall what had scared her out of sleep but the dream would not come back.  
  
'Maybe that's a good thing,' Sarah thought as she lay down again. 'That dream was more like a nightmare and probably nothing I want to remember.' She reached for the metal bars of her headboard to cool her hands and received a static electric shock. She pulled her hand back quickly and glared at the offending metal. 'Stupid bed,' she thought petulantly.  
  
Waiting for sleep to return, Sarah tucked her hands behind her head, carefully so as not to attract more shocks. It was then she noticed her hair had become charged also. 'Must be a storm coming in for all of this static electricity to be sitting around.' She shook her hair out a little and rolled over before sleep claimed her once again.  
  
Next morning  
  
Sarah sat at her desk flipping through papers trying to find the ones she needed for class when her mom interrupted her. She had knocked lightly on the open door and Sarah waved her in with a quizzical look.  
  
"Sarah, I've got some bad news."  
  
With these words, Sarah felt herself readying for the emotion she knew was coming.  
  
Her mother sat on Sarah's bed and looked at her hands in uncharacteristic uncertainty.  
  
"Mom?" she asked, fear coloring her voice darkly.  
  
Her mom looked down just a little longer before taking a breath and deciding to break her daughter's heart.  
  
"Sarah, baby, I'm sorry but Alyssa and David's plane crashed on the way home this morning." Her voice broke as she spoke, knowing the anguish this would cause her daughter and unable to assuage it.  
  
"What?" was Sarah's whispered reply. "Mom, are you sure? I mean, obviously it's a mistake and it's not their plane. I know that sounds bad, but Mom, there's no way." Sarah tapered off when she saw her Mom's head shaking woefully. As the tears coursed down both their faces, Sarah struggled with disbelief and indecision. She crashed to the floor and knelt in front of her mom to bury her face in her mother's lap. Her shoulders shook with deep, wrenching sobs and her mom could do little but hold her daughter and try her best to help carry the grief.  
  
"No!" Sarah cried, "It's not true! It's not possible!" Her protests were cut off as she wailed at the pain in her heart. Sarah tried to comprehend the intense sense of loss when a buzzing began in her ears and grew louder. Sarah's vision narrowed and she felt her mother tense. Sarah looked up to her mother's face and saw her lips moving and clearly read the concern on her face but could not think with the noise. Sarah frowned and fought to clear her vision. She shook her head, trying to lessen the buzzing and as she continued to fight it, the lights in the room swelled with light before the electricity flickered and went out. Sarah felt a flash of light and static before she was overcome and passed out.  
  
All around them glass rained down from the shattered light bulbs. Only the morning sun lit the room as Sarah fell into unconsciousness and her mom sat stunned by the energy now swirling out of the room. As she tried to wake her daughter she realized this was more than a mere faint and immediately took her daughter to the hospital.  
  
The ER doctors could find nothing wrong so they ordered internal tests and admitted the comatose girl. Small cuts and scrapes were treated while the test results came back.  
  
Sarah's mother had waited by her daughter's bedside all that day and night until Sarah's father came and took her home to get some rest when there was still no news. They cooked by candle light that night because the mysterious power surge that morning had completely fried their circuit breaker and most of the light bulbs in the house. The papers and books on her desk were singed and the carpet where she had knelt resembled a blast sight. Sarah's parents, not knowing what to make of this phenomenon, closed the door. Their baby girl was in the hospital, that's all that mattered right now.  
  
Sarah slept for two days while her mind coped with the stress of her mutation and grief. Sarah had unknowingly joined the ranks of superhumans all over the world know as mutants. 


	3. The Visitation

On the third day Sarah was in the hospital, she woke up and began to take note of her surroundings. Gradually she became aware of pain in her muscles, a low throbbing headache, and finally of the ache in her heart. She sighed and turned her head to look out the window. The window revealed a gunmetal gray sky pregnant with impending rain. As she contemplated the weather and her loss, two figures darkened her doorway.  
"Sarah?" one asked, "Do you mind if we talk to you for a minute? The doctor said it was okay so long as you're up to it."  
Sarah turned her head and regarded the two people now advanced in her room. The girl didn't look very tall but her stature implied grace and passivity. Her deep red hair flowed around her and, to Sarah, seemed to cooperate like no one else's hair she'd ever seen. The boy was comparatively tall and wore sunglasses even though they were inside the building and the day hardly merited the shades. It was the girl who had spoken and so it was the girl to whom Sarah replied.  
"Doesn't seem like I could stop you if I tried. If you're some sort of tag team counselors, save it because I don't want to hear it."  
The girl shot her partner an apprehensive glance, drew a breath as if to speak, but let it out. The boy began to speak but Sarah leveled her stare on the girl until the boy tried to regain her attention.  
"Sarah Jean," he tried again but was interrupted by Sarah's sharp words.  
"Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that. You don't know me and even if you did, no one will ever call me that again." She turned back to the window to regain her composure and hoped that they'd leave on their own.  
They didn't. "Sarah, I'm sorry." She turned back to the duo. "We'll respect your wishes but we do need to talk to you. Just hear us out for a minute and then we'll go."  
The girl began to speak. "My name is Jean Gray and this is Scott Summers." Jean paused her to see if Sarah showed any reaction. There was none. "We're from Professor Xavier's institute in New York. Sarah, this is going to be hard to hear but we're mutants and so are you." Jean mentally winced waiting for the eventual blow up but there was none. When she spared a glance at Sarah, all she got was a raised eyebrow.  
"That's it?" Sarah asked, nonplused. "You came all the way here to tell me that?"  
Jean looked to Scott again, who shrugged. She turned to Sarah. "Well that and we want you to come with us." Jean was becoming short as her perplexity grew.  
"Why should I do that? Why should I go to New York to be alone and a mutant when I could just stay here in Virginia and be the very same thing?"  
Sarah's calm was freezing Jean out and Scott shifted uncomfortably. Jean forced herself to relax and try to make Sarah see her side of things.  
"Well, there are other mutants there and we can teach you to control your powers. Plus, the Professor can probably help you continue your education, if that's what you want, or maybe you can attend a college nearby. Several of our high school aged students attend an area high school with mostly positive results." Jean seemed to hold her breath for a decision but Sarah felt obliged to draw it out more.  
"Do the both of you attend college?"  
Jean dropped her head and elbowed Scott, indicating he should answer the question. Scott cleared his throat and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.  
"Actually, were both still in high school."  
This prompted a response from Sarah Jean. She raised her eyebrow.  
"That's.interesting. Do you do well?" It was Scott's turn to drop his glance and Jean offered a small smile.  
"Some of us do all right," She answered.  
Sarah nodded and started to look out the window again. Jean saw this and started talking again to keep her attention.  
"I know this is a lot to take in and I know you're still reeling from the death of you classmates and your mutation so you don't have to give us your answer now. We'll be in the area for a few days so when you're ready, we can make arrangements." Jean trailed off and waited again for Sarah to speak. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. She began to talk before her eyes opened.  
"They weren't just my classmates. Alyssa was my best friend. We've been friends since. I can't even remember when. She's always been my friend and we've always been together. David is.was.my first crush, kiss, love. He was everything and more. Their loss is not tragedy; it's devastation. Nothing will ever make up the hole the two of them left. Nothing can even come close.  
My mother tells me the bodies weren't recovered so they're burying two empty caskets the day after tomorrow. If I come to a decision by then I'll let you know. Otherwise you can assume I'll just pretend this never happened."  
"Sarah-"  
"I'm tired," Sarah said, faking a yawn, "If you'll excuse me please, I need to get some rest or they won't let me out of here." With that she turned her back to them and pretended to sleep. 


	4. Author's note

Sorry for the delay but I'm working on it I promise. Thanks to reviewers! Praise is the best muse. Hopefully I'll have a few new chapters soon, but what I need is a beta-reader. Someone adept at grammar and HTML or whatever it is that gets italics and underlines on ff.net. 


	5. The Discussion

After Scott and Jean left the doctor and a nurse came in along with Sarah Jean's parents.  
  
"Well Sarah," began the doctor, "there seems to be nothing outwardly wrong with you so you can go home while we wait for the more lengthy of the tests come back in. When the results come in, we'll send them to your family physician and then he and your family can decide if there's anything to be concerned about."  
  
While he was speaking, the nurse went around Sarah unhooking her from machines and detaching her IV.  
  
The doctor waited to see if Sarah had any questions but received a steady stare for his trouble. As he turned to leave, he offered a few more words for Sarah.  
  
"Good luck to you, Sarah. I sincerely hope your tests come back okay. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Sarah's look softened. She nodded and thanked the doctor as he left.  
  
"Miss Sarah, are you ready for your great escape?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, let's get out of here." Sarah Jean rolled out of the bed and took the bag her mom had packed for her.  
  
Next Day  
  
The day dawned overcast once again as Sarah prepared herself for the memorial services. The families of all the students lost on the flight had agreed to place the head stones together in the memorial park. Some 30 students had been on the flight and the whole town was grieving.  
  
At the service words were said for each of the students. As the list progressed, the clouds slowly grew darker. During Alyssa and David's memories, lightning could be seen high in the clouds and the distant rumblings of thunder grew ominously.  
  
In her heart Sarah Jean said her own good-byes and prayed that David would watch over her if he could.  
  
'Holes in the floor of Heaven, indeed," she thought as her prayers concluded and the sky released the tears Sarah herself could not shed.  
  
Sarah and her parents sat down for dinner that night and she told her parents of the visitors in the hospital. Her parents shared a look and said that a teacher from the institute had spoken to them as well.  
  
They were less than eager to accept the visitors' conclusions as the politics of such a revelation were still volatile. Ultimately, they allowed Sarah to make her own decisions since it was in fact her college career. The distance was unfortunate but not impossible.  
  
Sarah admitted she was unsure at the moment but was seriously considering it.  
  
"Would it be all right if I invited them over tomorrow to talk more about it? Maybe even arrange a visit to the school. I've never been to the east coast and I don't want to make a semi-permanent move blind." The hint of distaste with which Sarah said "east coast" made her mother smile and keep hope for Sarah's emotional recovery.  
  
"Not a problem Sarah, honey, but let's table this for after dinner. Could you pass the taters?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Sarah shot a glance to her mother and said, "Nothing ever changes with you, Dad, does it? You and your PO-TA-TOES." Sarah grinned widely and passed the bowl. But even as she did, tears welled up in her eyes, a sad look came over her face as she dropped her eyes and a somber mood settled over the table.  
  
Sarah kept her gaze on her plate as she said, "David loved that hobbit. Said his faithfulness was a light in the dark, a force to be reckoned with. And Alyssa only had eyes for the blond elf. I remember the starry glaze that came over her when he came on screen."  
  
In her mind Sarah recalled the last time the three had watched the movie together.  
  
'Sarah Jean,' David had said, 'if I were Sam, would you be my Frodo?'  
  
'Oh yes,' she told him, keeping up the light charade, 'we'd be the bestest friends for always.'  
  
Sarah cleared her throat and came out of her reverie. Shooting glances to both her parents she discovered only sympathy and mutual pain.  
  
"We know you loved them, baby, and their absence is difficult, but you'll do well to remember the good times you had with them and know they're doing okay on the other side."  
  
Sarah Jean got up and hugged her father.  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
"I remember the first time Alyssa spent the night with you," her mom began as Sarah Jean took her seat.  
  
"You were so excited, you got out all your games and toys and told me you were 'gonna stay up all night like grownups.' You were maybe a sixth grader then. But when she finally came over, we ate dinner and watched a movie and you were both out cold before the movie even finished. Your dad and I carried you to bed and the next morning you were so mad at us for letting you fall asleep, you pouted all the way through breakfast." Here her mom stopped as her eyes filled with tears of laughter and sorrow.  
  
"Then Alyssa went to your room, grabbed a pillow and came back and hit you with it saying, 'Don't be a baby.' You just sat there shocked and then you took the pillow and got her back."  
  
"Thus began the seven year fight of the pillows," her father added.  
  
They all laughed and eventually dinner resumed, interspersed with stories and anecdotes about the two friends. Slowly the stories ran out and the family was silent, avoiding the next step.  
  
Sarah stood to clear the table when her mother stopped her.  
  
"Leave it," she said and by unspoken agreement the family moved into the living room to discuss the next move. They settled on the sofa with Sarah Jean between her mom and dad. Sitting there, without speaking for a moment, Sarah knew she had to make her choice. Her mom reached over and smoothed her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Sarah, your dad and I aren't sure how to react to this change. We don't want you to think that it scares us so much we don't love you but there's something we need to work out. I know it's difficult to think about right now but how do you feel? What is it that you want to do?"  
  
Sarah sighed and placed her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. As rationally as she could she weighed her options. Leaving her parents and going to New York with the strangers might help her forget about her loss but staying with her parents might force her to cope with the pain. Both places would mean furthering her education but she wasn't sure just what sort of education she would receive in New York. Sarah rubbed her hands over her face and came to her conclusion.  
  
"I know that I can't continue the summer session. There's no way I would be able to concentrate enough to catch up and keep up. And what if I get stressed during a test or a pop quiz and fry the desk or classroom. No, I don't think I'll be going to school. I don't know what else to tell you except that I never thought it could happen to me. I don't understand what happened or how they found me but I'd sure like to find out and I think the best way to get that information is to go with them. I want to know more about the institute and I'd like for all of to sit and talk with them, especially the teacher you talked to. I want to have my options laid out for me."  
  
Sarah Jean's parents nodded together and agreed to invite the ambassadors to lunch the following day. 


End file.
